Accident
by pnchaann
Summary: Seungkwan dan Vernon bersahabat; tapi musnah ketika Vernon melakukan kesalahan yang fatal saat dirinya mabuk berat. Badwords, AU, GS, Verkwan, Seunghan, Soonhoon, Meanie. DLDR! RnR.


**Accident  
**

 _ **Maincast:**_

 **Choi Hansol (Vernon)  
**

 **Diva Bo- I mean Boo Seungkwan (Seungkwan)**

 _ **Othercast:**_

 **Seungcheol-Jeonghan  
**

 **Soonyoung-Jihoon**

 **Mingyu-Wonwoo**

 _ **Lenght:**_

 **Oneshoot**

 _ **Peringatan!:**_

 **AU,GS;SeungkwanJeonghanJihoonWonwoo, sangat cheesy, saya saja author nya geli baca nya.  
**

 **Selamat membaca, _yeorobun!_**

* * *

"SEUNGKWAN-IIIEEE." Suara Jeonghan memenuhi gendang telinga Seungkwan dan Jihoon yang memang dari tadi menunggu kedatangan Jeonghan. "Aaa ada Jihoon jugaa. Kalian udah lama nunggu? Maaf yaa tadi gadapet taxi.." Jeonghan langsung memeluk kedua teman nya itu.

"Ya eonnie, aku kangen sama eonni..." Seungkwan membalas pelukan Jeonghan tersebut.

"Kok tumben ga bareng Seungcheol oppa?" Jihoon bertanya pada Jeonghan yang sedang meminum kopi nya. "Biasanya Seungcheol oppa selalu ada disamping eonnie kita ini." Dilanjut ketawa oleh mereka bertiga.

"Dia lagi gabisa. Ada acara keluarga di luar kota. Jadi aku kesini naik taxi deh." Kata Jeonghan sambil membenarkan coat nya. "By the way, kamu mau curhat apa Seungkwan-ie?"

"Ah itu eonnie...aku...aduh aku ceritain dulu dari awal ya eonni. "

"Seungkwan kita suka sama Vernon eonni." Jihoon memotong perkataan Seungkwan dan tertawa.

"AAA EONNI IH..." Seungkwan malu dan menyembunyikan wajah nya dibalik clutch ber-gliter silver miliknya.

"Aa, Seungkwan suka sama Vernon? Mau minta bantu buat deketin nih ceritanya?"

"Aah, Jihoon eonni, aku kan mau nyeritain dulu..." Seungkwan masih menutup wajahnya dengan clutch nya.

"Aa sorry kamu kelamaan sih. Aku udah greget." Jihoon tetap tertawa.

"Jadi Jeonghan eonni, aku suka sama dia itu gara-gara dia bikin aku baper.."

"Bikin bapernya gimana?"

Seungkwan dengan malu-malu berkata "Dia nyium aku..."

"HAH SERIUS?" Kedua eonni nya tersebut membulatkan mata lebar-lebar. Rahang Jihoon jatuh kebawah yang membuat mulut nya terbuka dengan lebar.

- _flashback_

" _Ya! seungkwan! Tungguin kek!" Vernon meracau. Tubuhnya sempoyongan akibat 1 botol soju yang diminumnya berdua dengan Seungkwan. "Seungkwaaan...tungguin..."_

" _Gue ada didepan lu oon! Ngapain ngomong tungguin. Sumpah satu botol doang langsung hangover gini amit-amit dah." Seungkwan mulai memopong tubuh Vernon yang udah sempoyongan gak karuan. Jalan nya sudah tak berbentuk dan omongan nya semakin aneh. "Ke apartemen gue dulu aja ya aduh berat banget sih lu!"_

 _Sesampai nya diapartemen Seungkwan, Seungkwan langsung mendudukan Vernon di sofa nya. Ia pun duduk di samping Vernon yang sudah benar-benar mabuk. "Seungkwan...seungkwaaaannn." vernon memanggil-manggil Seungkwan yang jelas-jelas ada disamping nya. "SEUNGKWAAAAAN." Ia tertawa seperti orang gila._

" _Aduh ni anak. Bentar gue ambilin minum dulu." Saat Seungkwan ingin berdiri, tangan nya ditarik oleh Vernon sampai Seungkwan terduduk disofa lagi. kepalanya berada di daada Vernon dan langsung didekap oleh Vernon. "WEH PENGAP WEEEH. KURANG OKSIGEN GUE WEEH." Seungkwan meronta-ronta dalam dekapan Vernon. Namun Vernon tetap mendekap kepala Seungkwan. Seungkwan memukul-mukul tangan Vernon namun Vernon tetap tidak melepas dekapan nya. "Seungkwaan.." Vernon melepas dekapan nya dan mencakup wajah Seungkwan dengan kedua tangan nya. "Seungkwan, gue suka sama lo." Vernon mencium bibir Seungkwan. Seungkwan bisa merasakan bau alkohol yang sangat jelas di bibir Vernon. Ia tidak bisa memberontak. Hati nya berkata lepaskan tapi tubuhnya malah menikmati ciuman pertama nya dari Vernon ini. Vernon melepaskan ciuman nya dan pingsan di bahu Seungkwan._

 _-flashback end-_

"Wow bocah itu.." Jeonghan masih kaget dan Jihoon yang membuka matanya lebih lebar. "Itu...kayaknya dia ga Cuma karena mabok doang deh. Maksudnya, banyak loh orang yang ga sengaja jujur pas mabok." Kata Jihoon.

"Lagian kalian masih kecil minum nya soju."

"Ih, aku udah gede eonni. Udah pas buat minum soju. Lagian Cuma 1 botol kok." Seungkwan mengerucutkan bibir nya. "Eonni...aku harus gimana ini...aku terlanjur baper sama si Vernon..."

"Ada aku dan Seungcheol sama Jihoon dan Soonyoung kok. Tenang." Kata Jeonghan sambil melirik nakal wajah Jihoon.

"Loh kok Soonyoung dibawa-bawa?!"

" _Jihoon-ie, kamu ada dirumah?"_ Suara dari sebrang sana terdengar sangat lemas ditelinga Jihoon.

"Soonyoung kamu kenapa?" Wajah Jihoon berubah menjadi terlihat panik. "Suara kamu lemes banget...kamu sakit?" Jihoon terdengar sangat panik hingga sang supir taksi pun ikutan panik.

" _Enggaak, aku lemes soalnya udah lama ga dicium kamu."_

Wajah Jihoon yang tadi nya terlihat sangat panik berubah menjadi merah padam. "Ih apasih. Udah aku ke apartemen kamu ya?" dan Soonyoung berdehem tanda mengiyakan.

Sesampai nya di apartemen Soonyoung, Ia langsung duduk disamping ranjang Soonyoung sambil melihat wajah Soonyoung yang pucat. "Tuh kaan Soonyoung kamu sakit...udah minum obat belum?" Kata Jihoon sambil memegang jidat Soonyoung. "Aku bikinin bubur ya? Mau?"

"Gausaah. Aku udah makan sama udah minum obat kok." Soonyoung tersenyum. Suara nya terdengar sangat lemas. "kamu tidur samping aku dong. Temenin aku." Soonyoung bergeser dan menepuk ranjang nya tanda bahwa itu tempat Jihoon. "Aku kangen sama kamuu. Udah seminggu kita ga ketemu. Jadi kamu harus tidur disamping aku.

"Ah kamu mah nanti minta yang macem-macem. Gamau." Jihoon mengerucutkan bibir nya. "Kamu kalo bete gitu malah minta dimacem-macemin, udah tidur. Gimana mau macem-macem, aku nya aja sakit lemes gini."

Jihoon pun menuruti permintaan Soonyoung dan masuk ke selimut. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh Soonyoung yang sedang kesakitan. Wajah nya ditenggelamkan ke dada Soonyoung. Hal favorit yang selalu dilakukan nya jika tidur bersama Soonyoung.

"Kamu kok bisa sakit gini sih?" Jihoon bertanya dalam dekapan Soonyoung.

"Aku kemarin hujan-hujanan sama Coups hyung didepan club." Kata Soonyoung sembari mengelus-elus rambut pink kekasih nya.

"Ih udah ke club ga bilang, hujan-hujanan lagi. sakit kan...sukurin ga bilang-bilang sih." Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menjulurkan lidah.

"Ih kamu mah nyebelin. Untung aku sakit loh. Kalo engga ..." Soonyoung memasang wajah nakal nya yang membuat Jihoon malu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Soonyoung lagi. Soonyoung tertawa dan mengacak-acak gemas rambut pacarnya. "Kamu lucu banget sih. Aku makin gemes sama kamu. Minta dimacem-macemin terus."

"Ih Soonyoung kamu jorok banget sih." Ia mengeratkan pelukan nya dan menenggelamkan lebih dalam kepalanya ke dada Soonyoung. Soonyoung hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan pacarnya yang menggemaskan. "Kamu temenin aku tidur ya. Kita tidur siang dulu." Soonyoung mengangkat kepala pacarnya dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. Hal yang harus dilakukan sebelum tidur bersama Jihoon.

Mereka berdua tertidur pulas hingga akhirnya suara bel apartemen Soonyoung berbunya 2 kali. Soonyoung mengerjapkan matanya dan membangunkan Jihoon yang berada dipelukan nya. Soonyoung menuju ke pintu sedangkan Jihoon ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu untuk cuci muka dan menyusul Soonyoung.

"Ah Vernon! Ada apa kemari?" Ucap soonyoung seraya membuka kan pintu dan mempersilahkan Vernon masuk.

"Aku mau curhat hyung." Ucap Vernon. "Loh, ada Jihoon noona juga? Kalian berdua abis ngapain berduaan di apartemen gini?" Vernon memasang wajah nakal nya.

"Hush masih kecil mikir nya macem-macem." Ucap Jihoon. "Aku bikinin minum dulu yaa." Jihoon pun berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat minum untuk Vernon.

"Ah iya, mau curhat apa kamu?"

"Gini Hyung..kemarin aku abis minum sama Seungkwan. Terus aku mabuk. Nah, katanya aku nyium Seungkwan dan nyatain perasaan aku ke dia."

"Terus kenapa emang?"

"Aku gamau Seungkwan jadi baper sama aku. Aku gamau dia suka sama aku."

"LOH GAMAU BAPER? GILA AJA LO DICIUM TAPI GA BAPER PUNYA OTAK GAK?!" Jihoon tiba-tiba datang dan ngomel ke Vernon.

"Jihoon, biasa aja kali..." Soonyoung menarik tangan Jihoon dan mengelus puncak kepala Jihoon.

"Noona, dengerin aku dulu." Vernon membetulkan posisi duduk nya. "Aku tau, pasti bakal baper kalau di cium cowok seganteng aku.."

"Idih."

"Masalahnya, aku mau pulang ke new york 2 tahun. Aku juga suka hyung sama Seungkwan.. tapi aku gamau Seungkwan sakit hati kalau ditinggalin aku.." Vernon menundukan kepala nya. "Noona, Hyung, aku harus gimana nih?"

"Itu kamu sadar pas nyium Seungkwan?" Jihoon bertanya dengan tatapan sinis dan kaki disilangkan. "Kamu kan mabuk."

"Aku dikasih tau sama tetangga Seungkwan."

"Waduh..berat masalahnya nih. Gini deh, kalau kamu cinta, kamu harus memperjuangkan dia. Gimanapun caranya." Soonyoung berubah menjadi serius. "Kalau kamu sayang sama dia, nyatain. Jangan Cuma bikin baper anak orang. Kamu nyatain dan bilang kamu mau ke NY bentar lagi. kamu bilang, masalah terima atau ga terima, itu urusan Seungkwan. Kamu nya juga siap ldr-an ga?"

"Aku sih udah biasa ldr."

"Nah, bener tuh kata Soonyoung. Kamu nyatain, kamu tembak dan bilang, dia siap nerima kamu atau enggak." Kata Jihoon.

"Oke..makasih ya Hyung, Noona, udah mau ngasih saran ke aku. Aku pulang dulu deh. Mau mikir kapan tepatnya. Selamat tinggal Hyung dan Noona." Vernon keluar dari apartemen Soonyoung.

"Huft, tadi si Seungkwan juga curhat ke aku loh. Aduh bocah sih mabuk mabuk an." Jihoon menggeleng dan memeluk tubuh Soonyoung di sofa. "Kamu masih ngantuk ga? Aku tidur lagi ya?" Ucap Jihoon manja.

"Ayook aku juga mau tidur lagi. masih ngantuuk."

"Chagi..kamu dimana?" Suara dari sebrang sana memenuhi gendang telinga Wonwoo. "Kita jalan-jalan yuuk. Aku kangen jalan-jalan sama kamu."

"Emang nya mau jalan-jalan kemana Mingyu? Aku agak ga enak badan nih.." Ucap Wonwoo sambil membenarkan selimut yang membungkus dirinya.

"Kamu gaenak badan kenapa? Aku ke rumah kamu ya? gaboleh nolak! Otw." Mingyu memutuskan sambungan telpon dan masuk kedalam mobil nya bergegas ke rumah Wonwoo.

Sesampai nya dirumah Wonwoo, ia langsung masuk ke kamar nya. Wonwoo tinggal sendiri di rumah nya, karena orang tua nya dan adik nya tinggal di New York karena ayah nya sedang bertugas disana selamanya. Jadi keluarganya hanya datang kira-kira setahun sekali untuk mengecek keadaan Wonwoo. Karena dia tinggal sendiri dirumah sebesar itu, Ia kadang mengajak teman nya atau Mingyu menginap karena Ia takut sendirian. Tapi dia sudah terbiasa.

"Chagi..kamu sakit apa hum?" Ia duduk ranjang Wonwoo, meletakan bubur dan mengelus rambut hitam panjang milik Wonwoo. "Kamu duduk dulu. Makan bubur nya dulu. Tadi aku bikin dirumah." Ia membantu pacar nya untuk duduk dan menyuapi nya bubur. "Obat kamu mana? Aku ambilin yaa."

"Ada di laci." Mingyu pun mengaduk-aduk laci nakas milik Wonwoo. Saat menemukan nya dia langsung membuka dan memberikan obat itu ke Wonwoo dan mengambilkan minum untuk Wonwoo. "Kamu kenapa bisa sampe sakit gini sih aduuh." Kata Mingyu sambil tidur disamping Wonwoo dan mengelus rambut Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Kayaknya kecapekan doang deh. Soalnya kemarin aku beres-beres rumah terus ngerjain tugas banyaak banget. Ga tidur seharian aku." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada Mingyu. "Kamu temenin aku mau gak? Aku gamau sendirian pas sakit.." Wonwoo berkata manja.

"Iyaa aku nginep deh hari ini." Mingyu mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo. "Kamu tidur gih." Wonwoo pun mengangguk dan mengecup bibir Mingyu sekilas. Hal yang harus dilakukan sebelum mereka tidur bersama. Wonwoo pun tertidur diatas dada Mingyu.

"Halo Seungkwan? Lu dimana? Gue jemput ye mau ngomong. Kalo mau berangkat sendiri ke starbucks biasa ya." suara Vernon terdengar ragu di telinga Seungkwan.

"Lu napa? Kok gitu suara lu? Btw gue juga ga punya duit jir. Kalo traktir mau dah gue." Ucap Seungkwan sembarangan.

"Iyaa berisik lu gue traktir."

"Yaudah jemput gue. Gue lagi di rumah."

Vernon pun bergegas mengambil kunci motor nya dan menuju apartemen Seungkwan. Ia gemetar karena gugup. Karena tujuan nya menjemput Seungkwan adalah untuk menyatakan perasaan nya – Tanpa mabuk pastinya.

Vernon menekan tombol bel didepan Apartemen Seungkwan 3 kali dan Seungkwan pun keluar. Seungkwan memakai sweater berwarna pink kepanjangan dan legging hitam yang sangat pas dikaki nya, dengan clutch ditangan nya. Membuat nya semakin imut dengan rambut sebahu berwarna cokelat. Vernon semakin gugup dengan wajah Seungkwan yang dipoles oleh make up tipis dan liptint yang berwarna lebih mencolok di bagian dalam bibir nya, membuatnya seratus persen bikin Vernon ingin mencium nya sekali lagi. vernon menelan ludah nya susah payah dan akhirnya berjalan menuju motornya. Sesampai nya di starbucks, Ia memesan kopi kesukaan Seungkwan dan duduk.

"Mau ngomong apaan lu?" Kata Seungkwan sambil menyesap kopi miliknya.

"Jadi...tujuan gue ngajak lu kesini, gue mau menglkarifikasi masalah yang mabuk kemarin..."

Seungkwan merasakan pipi nya memanas dan jantung nya berhenti berdetak. Matanya membulat, takut jawaban Vernon tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan nya. Ia menyesap kopi nya untuk menenangkan diri dan mempersilahkan Vernon untuk bicara.

"Jadi, yang pas itu, gue bener-bener mabok. Ya lu tau sendiri gue ga suka minum, dan gue...um..gasengaja nyium lo. Itu semua bener-bener diluar kendali gue. Tapi, pas gue nyatain perasaan gue...itu semua bener. Maksudnya, gue suka sama lo. Tapi itu waktu yang ga tepat dan benar-benar diluar rencana. So, maksud gue ngejelasin ini biar lo ga salah paham atau baper atau apa.." Vernon memainkan jari nya gugup.

"Biar gue ga baper hm?" Seungkwan kembali menyesap kopinya. Menyandarkan punggung nya dan menarik nafas panjang. Ia menyilangkan kaki nya. "Kalau lu gamau gue baper..ya, mikir deh. Cewek bakal baper ga sih kalau dicium sahabat nya sendiri? dicium cowok. Ya pasti baper kan?" Seungkwan menatap mata Vernon lekat-lekat.

"Sorry..." Vernon menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "G-gue ga bermaksud bikin lo baper atau apa kok..."

"Iyaa. Gue ngerti." Seungkwan tersenyum miris mendengar pernyataan Vernon. Dia senang bahwa Vernon juga suka sama dia, namun, itu bukan kata-kata yang ingin Seungkwan dengar dari Vernon. "Kalau udah selesai gue balik ya. mau ketemuan sama Wonwoo eonni sama Mingyu hyung."

"Ah..masih ada lagi yang mau gue kasih tau ke lu.." Wajah Vernon terlihat ragu. "2 bulan lagi, gue bakal tinggal di New York."

Lagi-lagi Seungkwan membulatkan matanya. "Ah..terus?"

"Gue mau lo jadi pacar gue. Tapi, lo mau LDR-an? Masalahnya, ldr itu ga gampang.."

Ponsel Seungkwan berdering. Ia menerima telpon dari Wonwoo untuk segera ke rumah nya. Ia pun meninggalkan Vernon dan bilang bahwa dia akan menjawab kalau sudah ketemu jawaban nya. Saat berjalan keluar starbucks, dan masuk ke taksi, Ia menangis. Ia menangis karena Ia akan ditinggall Vernon ke New York. Ia menelpon Jeonghan dan Jihoon untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya di rumah Wonwoo. Sesampai nya Ia dirumah Wonwoo, Ia melihat Jihoon bersama Soonyoung, Jeonghan bersama Seungcheol dan Wonwoo yang pasti selalu bersama Mingyu. Seungkwan berjalan lunglai menuju sofa di rumah Wonwoo. Ia langsung menghempaskan diri dan menarik nafas panjang. Ia kembali menangis dan membuat orang-orang disana kebingungan. Saat ditanya oleh Jeonghan, ia hanya menggeleng dan berkata bahwa nanti Ia akan menceritakan ketika dirinya sudah tenang.

"Udaah, berhenti nangis nya ya. Perasaan Seungkwan selalu senyum masa sekarang nangis gini sih ih. Eonni ga suka ah liat nya." Jeonghan berusaha menenangkan Seungkwan dan mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya. Seungkwan terlihat sudah mulai tenang dan mencoba menceritakan semua masalahnya kepada oppa dan eonni eonni nya.

"Lah si Vernon kok gitu amat sih..." Soonyoung berbisik kepada pacarnya. "Harusnya kan lebih romantis gitu biar sakit nya ga gini-gini amat." Ucapan Soonyoung diikuti oleh anggukan Jihoon.

"Kamu terima aja. Aku pribadi sih percaya kalo misalkan cowok kayak Vernon itu gabakal macem-macem. Kalo cowok nya kayak Mingyu sih hati-hati. Jangan kan ldr ditinggal 2 hari aja udah macem-macem." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menyender di dada Mingyu. Mingyu yang mendengar kata itu langsung mencubit pipi Wonwoo.

"Iya. Menurut ku juga terima aja." Ucap Jihoon. "Lagian sayang kalo ga diterima. Lo kan udah terlanjur baper." Susul Soonyoung.

"Vernon juga pasti bakal pulang kampung lah. Lagian juga ada video call, tenang aja." Ucap Mingyu meyakinkan Seungkwan. "Se genk kita yang belum pacaran Vernon sama Seungkwan doang nih. Udaah jadian aja." Ucap Mingyu.

"Nah betul tuh." Seungcheol angkat bicara.

Seungkwan pun menarik nafas panjang dan tersenyum. Seolah semua masalah yang Ia hadapi sudah selesai. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih dan langsung pamit dari rumah Wonwoo menuju apartemen nya. ia kaget karena di depan rumah Wonwoo ada Vernon yang sudah menunggu. Seungkwan berusaha menutupi sesegukan yang masih tersisa dan mengelap mata nya yang masih tersisa air mata.

"Gue anterin balik ya. masa berangkat sama gue balik sendiri."

Kata-kata Vernon pun di iya kan oleh Seungkwan. Akhirnya Seungkwan pulang bersama Vernon. Setiba nya di apartemen Seungkwan, Venron singgah sebentar untuk istirahat.

"Kalo mau minum ambil sendiri ya. anggap aja rumah sendiri." Seungkwan merebahkan tubuh nya diatas sofa dan menyalakan tv.

"Lah emang gue mau jaim disini." Ucapan Vernon disusul oleh tawa Seungkwan.

"Btw, gue...udah ada jawaban." Seungkwan susah payah mengucapkan satu kalimat tersebut. Dirinya sangat lega saat kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulutnya. Mendengar itu, vernon menghentikan aktifitas nya menuangkan air ke gelas. Ia menaruh gelas nya dan langsung menghampiri Seungkwan. Matanya membulat sempurna, bibir nya menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat lebar. "Muka jaga woy. Di snapchatin bagus nih." Dengan celetuk Seungkwan seperti itu, Ia langsung mendatarkan mukanya.

"Ah lama lu. Apa jawaban nya kampret?" Ia duduk disamping Seungkwan.

"Iya." Seungkwan berbisik. Wajahnya tenggelam dan wajah nya memerah sempurna "Hah apaan? Gedein dikit kek ngomongnya." Kata Vernon sambil mendekatkan telinga nya ke arah Seungkwan. "IYAAA." Seungkwan berteriak. Vernon kembali membulatkan matanya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan memeluk kekasih baru nya tersebut. Ia memeluknya sangat kencang, hingga Seungkwan kehabisan nafas. Ia pun melepas pelukan nya dan mencium Seungkwan—tanpa mabuk pastinya. Vernon melepas ciuman nya, dan tersenyum melihat wajah pacar nya memerah.

"Ciee malu ya gue `cium hahahaha." Vernon tertawa puas melihat wajah Seungkwan yang memerah. Seungkwan melempar Vernon dengan clutch nya dan memukul bahu Vernon dengan tangan nya. "Sakit weh! Inget sekarang gue pacar lu ya. jadi jangan pukul-pukul kayak masih temenan!" Vernon tertawa lagi. ia sangat senang melihat pacarnya memerah seperti itu.

"Diem ah..jangan kayak gitu ih." Seungkwan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. "Iyaa iyaa." Vernon kembali memeluk Seungkwan.

* * *

 **Please kindly give your review to this piece of shit.**


End file.
